


Made It Home

by jeonghooniesan



Series: 17 oneshots and word vomit [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Minghao's POV, One-Sided Attraction, Rarepair, Songfic, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned, librarian!minghao, like alot of them, literature teacher!wonwoo, physics teacher!soonyoung, someone dis, sorry - Freeform, there's a song involved idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: "If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am sill painting flowers for you." ; What if love wasn't meant for everyone? What if some things are just meant to die down into dust?





	Made It Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @haoshii, my good friend who makes fanart of svt!!! Check her twt, her art is A++++++
> 
> This is somewhat experimental. I wanted to try writing in 1st POV in another person's eyes. 
> 
> The title, summary, and the song that w*** sings is "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low. That's why i said it's somewhat songfic. It's very relatable to the fic. 
> 
> Please enjoy this mess.  
> -un-betad

**_Wedding Day_**  
_July 17, 202_ 3

"I'm kind of shy even though It's me and my baby's day. Thank you, everyone, for coming today for my— _our_ special day. But this isn't just a special day, it is also a day of remembering. A good friend of ours passed away 5 years ago today, and... It's been hard most especially to me and my husband, because...he was a good friend. Uhm, I want to talk about him, if it's alright." I felt a bitter taste in my mouth and my eyes water slightly from the memory, but I'll continue, for my good friend.

* * *

  
_January 29, 2018_

"Go out with me... On a proper date, I mean. Please!" Soonyoung had his hands clap together, pleading. Soonyoung didn't really have to do that, plead, I mean. I would say yes even before he asked.

I noticed Soonyoung when i first came to the university library. His head was on top of papers and books at the faculty section, snoozing off until another teacher tapped his shoulder aggressively and scolded him in a hushed tone. "You asked me to come with you to the library to check on papers, then you end up sleeping?" The other teacher said, voice low and scruffy, but playful. When Soonyoung lifted his head, his eyes turned into slits and he had a red mark on his forehead. I thought it was endearing, cute even, that Soonyoung's "I woke up like this" look made him look like a lost puppy.

Soonyoung was always at the library during after classes and night shifts, so it wasn't a surprise when Soonyoung finally notices me at the library's reception desk. "Here even at the night shift?" He would say to me, and i would answer back a "to look out for you, surely" teasingly, to make Soonyoung blush a little.

After that, him and I would always go out for coffee whenever needed. Then it escalated to breakfasts at the nearest McDonalds. Then it escalated to this, Soonyoung asking me out on a date.

"Yaah, sure."

* * *

  
_February 2, 2018_

Soonyoung and I planned on meeting at his apartment on the day of the date since the restaurant is nearer to his than mine. I stood on front if his door, knocking three times, and I heard shouts of "Fuck, Won, he's here!" and frantic padding of feet on the floor. When the door opened, Soonyoung looked dashing in a dress shirt, his hair styled back. "Come in." he says, and I did.

There was another person in his apartment, sitting on the living room couch. If I remember correcntlt, he's the teacher that scolded Soonyoung at the library, and the one Soonyoung is always with during lunch breaks. The stranger and I locked eyes for a short while. "Oh, Hao, this is Sir Jeon. College of Liberal Arts. He's under the literature department." Soonyoung says, his hand resting on Sir Jeon's shoulder. "Wonwoo, this is Xu Minghao, librarian."

Sir Jeon stood up to shake hands with me. "Just call me Minghao, Sir Jeon." Our hands meet, and his hand was firm but gentle and warm. "Just call me Wonwoo, Minghao." I gave him a smile, and Wonwoo game me the brightest smile I didn't know the other can give. "My pleasure, Wonwoo."

Soonyoung took me by surprise and held my hand. I looked at him. "Let's go on our date, Hao." I just nodded. We were walking out the apartment, Soonyoung shouting a "don't forget to lock up, Won! See you tomorrow at school." before the door closes behind us.

* * *

  
_February 3, 2018_

Last night went well. Soonyoung and I enjoyed the night walking around the park, his hand holding mine, an excuse of "it's cold" and "let's digest the food we just ate" to do so. But I felt bitter when I saw a petal on top Wonwoo's books on his desk when i visited the faculty.

* * *

  
February 14, 2018

"Minghao, be my boyfriend."

Soonyoung's hands was around my waist, and I let myself tip toe to his height, to meet his gaze, and kiss him on the lips.

"Yes."

* * *

  
_February 16, 2018_

I sat on Soonyoung's desk chair while my boyfriend was pouring coffee on 2 mugs from the pantry. I looked at Wonwoo's desk, empty of his presence except for some books and papers, the petal gone from where it was. "Where's Wonwoo?" I asked, but it felt wrong to ask and I didn't know why.

"He's been absent since yesterday. Last time I heard from him, I called him to break the news about our relationship."

"How did he take it?"

"He said he was happy for me." Soonyoung said it with a smile, but Minghao didn't feel like smiling. It felt like a lie.

* * *

  
_February 17, 2018_

I saw Wonwoo in the library, scanning through the history books, but he looked more different to me. Wonwoo lookd tired, his eyes heavy, his arms weak, and his skin pale. I didn't want to say I was worried, but I eventuallyadmitted it when Wonwoo started coughing and ran out of the library, his hand over his mouth. I wanted to run, to follow, but something inside me said not to, to give him privacy. He'll say what's wrong when he feels like the time is right.

* * *

  
_March 30, 2018_

The academic year ended, summer came, and Soonyoung and I are granted a leave, a vacation for the two of us, and I didn't mind shouting that i was excited. Our old savings went to our plane tickets and hotel stay. It may only be 4 days and going to Japan is expensive, but spending time with Soonyoung like this mattered.

Wonwoo waved us good bye before the gates, but Minghao saw the sad smile my boyfriend's best friend gave us. But I kept it to myself, because I didn't want Soonyoung to worry.

* * *

  
_April 5, 2018_

Our plane just landed a few hours before, and now Soonyoung and I are standing on front Wonwoo's condominium, our luggages left behind at the condo's reception. Minghao felt anxious, but Soonyoung said "don't worry. I trespass his house all the time." with the spare key being whipped our with confidence from Soonyoung's pocket.

When the door successfully opens, Soonyoung steps in first, quietly, his pointer finger resting on his lips and shushing me. We walk to Wonwoo's room, but when Soonyoung was about to shout a "Surprise, we're here!", Wonwoo lies lifeless, snoring, the front of his body facing down. "Shit." Soonyoung whispered as they watch the rise and fall of Wonwoo's chest.

I walked towards another door, idly going around, and when I open the door, I saw things I shouldn't have. It was only Wonwoo's bathroom, but I felt my heart sink and my eyes blur at the scene. All I could see was red and pink, and I needed to go, to run away, bring Soonyoung with me, because once my boyfriend sees... Sees _this_ , there's no turning back.

* * *

  
_June 5, 2018_

It was a new year, classes started again. Soonyoung entered the library, panic in his face, and I couldn't help but panic too, because Soonyoung had tears in his eyes. "Wonwoo won't work this year."

"What?" That was the only thing I could say, because I'm too shocked to even ask for more.

"Principal said he won't be with us for the new academic year. He already has a replacement." Soonyoung was panting, panic in his voice, sweat mixing with his tears. "My best friend didn't even tell me anything, not even a call ever since we came from Japan." My boyfriend was starting to grip the reception desk tighter, and I just held him, wrapping my arms around him until he stops.

 

* * *

_June 18, 2018_

"Soonyoung's worried."

"I know." That was all Wonwoo could say. His face was pale, and he was a lot thinner compared to the last I saw him. He was dangerously thin. His cheeks was deep and hallow, and his had dark bags under his eyes.

"What happend, Wonwoo? At least tell me. If you don't want me my boyfriend to know, then I won't tell him, but we're friends. You're my boyfriend's best friend, for god's sake."

Wonwoo looked away from me, and he smiles that sad smile. "My boyfriend." He laughs a little, before I could hear Wonwoo gag. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and stood up, running to the bathroom. I followed him, and what I saw made me want to cry. Petals painted red, continuously flowing from Wonwoo's mouth, his hands gripping his thigh until his knuckles went white, and his eyes closed shut.

When Wonwoo stopped, and he smiled again, sad and lonely. "Don't mind me, Minghao. I have been painting flowers for Soonyoung, and I don't want to stop."

* * *

  
_July 2, 2018_

I wouldn't blame Soonyoung for crying when he found out. I tried to stop him from going to Wonwoo's condominium, to stop him from hurting Wonwoo even more, but when Soonyoung pleaded, crying to Minghao because Wonwoo hasn't been replying and picking up any of his calls, Minghao just let him go.

"Who is it?" Soonyoung asked, and I felt my heart drop.

"It's okay." Wonwoo answers, smiling, hurting. Minghao knows, but he doesn't want to say it, not when Wonwoo looked at me with pleading eyes.

 

* * *

  
_July 10, 2018_

I was sitting on the couch beside Soonyoung when Wonwoo comes in the teacher's lounge. "Hey, guys." He says, he looked more tired than the last time I saw him. Everyone was excited to see him. Everyone from the faculty started greeting him, hugs and smiles being shared, even the question "What happened?" was asked. But he would aslways answer "Was just sick for a while, but I'm okay."

But Minghao didn't believe it, and he knows Soonyoung doesn't too, because his boyfriend's grip on his hand tightens. And eventually, everyone doesn't believe Wonwoo's words, because the starts gagging again, his hands flying to his mouth, and running out to go the bathroom.

Soonyoung pulled me out of my panic and follows Wonwoo. But when we enter the the bathroom, the cubicle door swings open, Wonwoo was going pale, and fainting on front of us.

* * *

  
_July 11, 2018_

I visited Wonwoo in the hospital, and I even bought a bouquet of flowers. But before I even came in his room, I thought about the irony of it all. Having your boyfriend's best friend have a disease that made him convulse and puke flower petals that painted red, I felt my stomach sink. I threw away the bouquet.

"Hey, Wonwoo." I say, soft, when I enter the room.

"Where's the flowers?"

"What?"

"I know you brought flowers for me. You smell like it, just more pure and fragrant than the flowers I make." Wonwoo laughs a small laugh and I couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"I threw it out. Thought it wasn't appropriate to gift you flowers when you're plugged on respirators because your lungs are filled with them.

"It's fine, Minghao. I missed the smell of pure, untainted flowers. But if you threw it out, then that's fine, too. It's the thought that counts." We laugh, and I couldn't help but miss the laugh Wonwoo would give, and it turns me sad. I looked at him with Sad eyes.

"Why? Why don't you want to take them out?"

Wonwoo looks out the window, but I continue to look at him, to wait for an answer. But Wonwoo sings an unfamiliar song, his voice raspy but beautiful either way.

> _When I wake up_  
>  the dream isn't done.  
>  I wanna see your face and  
>  know I made it home.  
>  If nothing is true,  
>  what more can I do?  
>  I am still painting flowers for you.

* * *

  
_July 16, 2018_

It was Wonwoo's birthday tomorrow, but since it was a Monday, they wanted to celebrate earlier, to bring him cake and throw confetti over him.

Almost everyone from the faculty agree to join, even the principal, saying that he'll buy the cake for us. I felt how Wonwoo was so loved, so cherished by many, that I don't know why the flowers inside of him has to eat him up and turn him into dust. It was painful for me to look at him turning into skin and bones, but the smile that Wonwoo gives to us when we sing "happy birthday" made me forget about the vines that corrupt his insides.

* * *

  
_July 17, 2018_

"—time of death: 8:34 in the morning."

Everything went into a blur for me. The principal called for all the staff who knew Wonwoo to gather during lunch break, and everyone is just as shocked and sad as me. Most especially Soonyoung.

"Sir Jeon was a good man, a good teacher, a good friend. He was a good friend of mine, too, and it saddens me to tell you all this. It's his birthday today, even." The principal paused, and he visibly swallows a breath. "He will be buried on Friday at the—"

And I couldn't hear anything after that, was just staring at the cherry blossom petals that fell outside the window.

* * *

  
_Present Day_

"I want to dedicate a toast to my good friend, a brother to me, who's birthday and death anniversary is today. He is in a better place where flowers would bloom endlessly. But I know he is celebrating with us today."

I looked at my husband, and Soonyoung stood up, holding his glass of wine.

"Cheers, to our Jeon Wonwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours at mcdonalds, and i had my earphones on and "painting flowers" was playing in repeat pls appreciate. I tried really hard ok.
> 
> Feedback, kudos, and comments, is highly appreciated!!!
> 
> Shout at me at my twt @_jeonghooniesan
> 
> UPDATE!!! I CHANGED MY TWT @ TO @coffeechaelly !!! SHOUT AT ME THERE HEHE


End file.
